pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freaky Cavern
Freaky Cavern is the second cave dungeon in Fearful Forest. It is a cave that consists of many maze Sublevels and wandering enemies. Be warned because most of the enemies in this dungeon can and will hunt down your Pikmin. This dungeon has fire, electricity, poison, dirt and explosion hazards. It also has 7 Sublevels and 10 treasures. Sublevel 1 This Sublevel has 3 rooms in a maze like area. Watch for bomb rocks and explosive land mines as well as Volatile Dweevils. Make your way through the maze and loot the 2 treasures on this floor. Volatile Dweevil X4 Gassy Sweevil X3 Bumbling Snitchbug X2 Sublevel 2 This Sublevel is a complete maze. It is also snowy and has a lot of dirt and electric hazards in it. Be wary of wandering enemies and many trap that include dirt and electrical anodes. Be careful and collect the 2 treasures here. Spotty Bulbear X1 Dwarf Bulbear X7 (some are hidden in the dirt) Anode Dweevil X3 Gassy Sweevil X3 Sublevel 3 This floor has many poison and fire hazards. It also has many traps in this maze floor. Be wary of the traps and wandering enemies you may encounter on the way. Tread safely and collect the treasure that lies here. Spotty Bulbear X1 Dwarf Bulbear X8 Cupcake Sugbug X2 Fiery Dweevil X2 Munge Dweevil X2 Flaming Sweevil X1 Gassy Sweevil X1 Sublevel 4 A rest floor. There are many eggs and queen Candypop buds that may help you from the previous floors you had to face. But be wary of the prize that roams this floor. Just be sure to grab the Bulbmin on this floor if you lost any and proceed to the next Sublevel. Bulbmin X1 Sublevel 5 Another maze Sublevel you have to deal with. Just like the other floors there are wandering enemies, but this time, there are serious explosive traps and hazards placed in this floor. Not to mention some electrical hazards as well. This is by far the most dangerous floor in this cave, but it shouldn't be hard with the right kind of Pikmin involved. Work to get the 3 treasures here. Spotty Bulbear X1 Dwarf Bulbear X7 Breadbug X1 (has a treasure) Shearworm X2 (one has a treasure) Muscle Gweevil X2 Banger Gweevil X2 Electric Sweevil X2 Volt Blowhog X1 (has a treasure) Sublevel 6 This floor has 3 rooms connected to a huge arena. It contains many dirt hazards and fire hazards as well as explosives and poison. This floor has the most hazards and conniving hazard placement in the cave. You need to go through the 3 funnel shaped rooms in a line to get to the arena. Once in the arena you need to attack and kill a lone Orange Bulbear in order to get the treasure back safely. There is only one treasure here. Orange Bulbear X1 (has the treasure) Dwarf Orange Bulbear X5 Black Probogrub X4 Fiery Dweevil X2 Munge Dweevil X2 Volatile Dweevil X3 (trap) Muscle Gweevil X1 Flaming Sweevil X2 Electric Sweevil X2 Skitter Grain X 4 Gassy Sweevil X2 Sublevel 7 The final floor. Walk through the entrance if a huge arena and step forward to the center. What would be recommended is that you don't go in with your full squad because this boss will blow you away if you do. Once you walk to the center the boss will reveal itself to be a Beady Long Legs. Surely this savage spider has been encountered before. It's not entirely different, it just stomps around a lot more. Use Yellow Pikmin to take this colossal insect down and claim your spoils. For defeating this creature you get the password. This allows you to access challenge mode.